Shippo Shorts
by Tempest78
Summary: A collection of Shippo one shots. Each chapter will be different and different characters will be sprinkled into each chapter, but Shippo will always play a main role.
1. Expansion Extravaganza

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, only this plot line.**

**Happy Birthday Bobby aka Shippo-chan! :D**

**Kirara, Bankotsu, and Ayame. **

**Rated K**

Kirara had snuck into Kagome's backpack, and was currently snacking on something she'd knocked on the ground.

Bankotsu was walking through the trees, pissed that he'd not found the mutt and his friends yet.

Kirara mewed as her stomach began to expand and she began to turn blue. Bankotsu blinked and started laughing as he pointed at the dark blue cat demon. "What did you get yourself into?"

Spotting the miko's bag on the ground, with all kinds of unusual things strew on the ground, he laughed. "Ah miko, where did you go?"

Curiosity overwhelmed him and he walked over and began sifting through the contents and held up a wrapped something. "Chocolate, eh? What the hell is chocolate?" he frowned before deciding to tear open the thing.

Sniffing it cautiously, he flicked his tongue on the strange thing and felt immense pleasure in his mouth. "Mmm, this is good," he said, before biting a huge chunk off. His blue eyes filled with bliss as the sweet stuff coated his tongue and trickled down his throat.

Stuffing the remaining bar into his mouth, he grabbed another one and ripped it open, shoving it into his mouth as well.

Ayame came by and sniffed the air. _"Damn he's not here either, but that priestess was." _Deciding to ask Kagome if she'd seen Koga lately, Ayame entered the camp sight.

Her eyes landed on the blimped cat demon that was the color of a blue berry and asked, "What on earth happened to you?" green eyes widened with shock.

Bankotsu mumbled, "Stupid cat got into something I guess," continuing to stuff his mouth with the strange sweets.

Ayame blinked, "Who are you?" as she stared at the stranger. He was strangely handsome- for a human.

Bankotsu stared at the demoness and snapped, "Don't go getting no ideas there, wolf. I'm not interested in any demoness, especially not mangy wolf ones." Before smirking and jumping out of the way of her kick.

He mocked, "Let alone slow ones," laughing and savoring his chocolate bars, as he continued to see the anger building in her green eyes.

Ayame huffed and her claws dug into her palm. "What makes you think I'd be interested in a human?" eyes full of anger at the insults.

She kicked at the pile of blue berries and got some of the juice in her mouth. Deciding she liked it, she consoled herself by eating some of the yummy berries. Minutes later Bankotsu looked over at her and laughed, "Ha, so that's what you ate, eh Kitty?"

Turning to Ayame he mocked, "You shouldn't eat things you aren't familiar with." amused by her deepening blue skin, as her body expanded, his expression growing smugger by the minute.

Laughing his ass off Bankotsu grabbed another candy bar and ripped it open, a smug smirk on his face. "See ya losers later," he said intending to walk off. "What the hell?" he yelled as his body stayed stuck to the ground, he too had begun to expand, but he wasn't full of juice, it was chocolate.

Ayame smirked and mocked, "You shouldn't eat things you aren't familiar with," staring into his angry indigo eyes.

Bankotsu scowled and yelled, "You just wait till I get free wench, then I'll teach you not to mock me!"

Ayame laughed, "As if you could," she shot back at him.

Bankotsu fired back, "At least my skin didn't turn blue,"

Ayame smirked, "I'd rather have blue skin then look like mud like you do."

Bankotsu's eyes widened and he looked down. His skin had darkened to a rich muddy color.

Kirara, who was the biggest of the three, mewled desperately as Kagome walked into the camp. Her bruneous eyes widened, and then she fell to the ground laughing. "Ah man, you guys got into my trick candy. I was planning to teach Inuyasha and Kikyo a lesson with it."

Bankotsu glared at her and demanded, "How long before this crap wears off?" flecks of anger in his deep eyes.

Kagome sat up and replied, "Well, that depends on how much you ate."

His eyes widened and Ayame spat out, "Ha, ha, ha, guess that means you'll be here a while, eh human?"

Bankotsu growled, eyes promising retaliation when and if he was ever freed from this confining spell.

Kagome knelt on the ground and began collecting her things. As she did, she said, "Well I'm off now, play nice you three." With that she dashed for the well and faded out of sight.

"Get back here miko! I'm gonna break your damn neck as soon as I get free!" Bankotsu bellowed, vowing wholeheartedly.

Ayame laughed. "Serves you right Mr. cocky."

Bankotsu put all his strength behind him and tried to move but was glued to the spot. "Damnit," he screamed as loud as his lungs would allow, sending birds scattering for miles around.


	2. Shippo's Best Day

**Disclaimer: I own the plot line. The characters are property of the talented Rumiko Takahashi. Dedicated to yeahshippo. Happy Birthday Bobby! Hope you like it :)**

A young teenage boy with a slender yet toned build and vivid red silky hair flowing down his back, sucked in a surprised breath as his emerald green eyes landed on the figure of the female bending over to retrieve something from her bag. Eyes his traveled from her calves to her muscular thighs. Lingering there a moment remembering all the times over the years he had been compelled to sneak a peak at her as the track team ran.

She was their best long distance runner. Taking the chance to look his fill without being slapped for it, emerald eyes traveled farther up landing on her tightly sculpted back side covered in blue with yellow flowers and the long silky golden twin tails that flared at the top in inky black tips. His own bushy tail began slightly wagging in excitement.

_"Wow, she looks better now then she did on the track."_ he thought. After licking his lips that suddenly felt dry, his gaze continued to travel up to her smooth back noticing that her blond hair with a black underlining had fallen to each side of her face as she was actively searching in her bag for something. "Come on, where is it?" she questioned slightly perturbed.

A smile spread his face at her girlish exclamation, "Aha! There you are." she stood up and Shippo's breath caught as he got a side profile of her. His eyes traveled to her flat toned stomach, and slowly slid up to her generous chest.

His heartbeat quickened as he thought, _"Wow!"_ His gaze rose to her face as she proclaimed happily, "I found it." Kirara's eyes widened slightly as she took in his slightly tanned, toned stomach and chest. _"Wow he's hot!"_ she thought before shaking her head to clear it of her thoughts.

Shippo smiled and commented amused. "Took you long enough."

Kirara fired back, "Well, just for that you will have to chase me to get your present now." as she took off running with the box in his hand.

"I'm gonna get you, Kirara." Shippo yelled happily grinning as he chased after his best friend. Kirara laughed enjoying the exhilarating run. She loved running it was the only time she felt truly free.

Laughing back, "Come and get me slow poke." as she ran faster.

Shippo urged on by her comment picked up his own pace chasing after the girl who had been invading his dreams for sometime now. Kirara ran onto the sand laughing and taunting him to run faster. Shippo grinning ran all out. Kirara was just reaching the tide when Shippo grabbed her from behind, "Got you!" he exclaimed happily. Both were laughing as Kirara tried to escape his arms since it felt a little weird to be I her best friend's arms. Shippo laughed, "Oh no you don't" as he stepped towards her grinning.

Kirara took a step back and felt her foot hit something. Before they new what happened Kirara fell backwards with the gift above her head. Shippo fell on top of her with a soft grunt trying to reach the gift as she held it just out of reach taunting him. Shippo shifted to reach up and they lightly bumped their for heads together.

Laughing they looked into each others eyes. The whole world disappeared around them as their breaths mingled. Shippo unable to resist temptation any longer leaned forward pressing his lips to hers softly. Kirara gasped. Shippo a little nervous slipped his tongue into her mouth and began gliding his tongue in her mouth seeking her own tongue. Kirara's eyes closed as she moaned at the sensations exploding through her. Hearing her moan Shippo moved his tongue along hers and somehow his hands began tracing his claws gently along her ribs. Kirara having forgotten the gift wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him back.

Shippo's claws slipped one behind her head pulling her face closer to his and the other to trace her toned stomach. Kirara's hands slid down his bare muscular back. Unknown to the kissing couple who were so lost in each other they had a small audience.

Kagome eyes wide stood there staring at them in disbelief. Sango smiled and clearing her throat said, "Ya know, we could always come back later, if you two prefer."

Shippo and Kirara recognizing the voice jumped apart eyes wide and both blushed. "Aw they look so cute, don't they Kagome?" Sango teased.

Kagome getting over her shock smiled teasing, "It's about time, eh San?"

Sango laughed, "It sure is!"

Shippo grumbled, "Alright you two, shouldn't you be nice to me, I mean it is my birthday."

Kirara still slightly flushed said, "Speaking of which, This is yours. Happy Birthday Shippo." holding out the box.

Shippo smiling said, "Uh thanks, Kirara."

Inuyasha walked up smirking and teased, "Having fun are you?"

Shippo and Kirara blushed. Miroku walked up, "So what did I miss?" Before anyone could answer Sango suggested, "How about we all go over and start the party." Laughing everyone walked off towards the party area.


	3. Shippo's Best Gift

**Disclaimer: I only own the plotline.**

**Merry Christmas Shippo :D**

Shippo and Kirara held their newborn twins, one boy and one girl.

Shippo looked at his mate smiling as his emerald eyes glistened with tears of happiness as he held his daughter.

Kirara looked up at her mate, while she held their son and smiling, reached over to lick her mate's cheek. "Aren't they precious?" she asked nuzzling her son.

Shippo grinned, "That they are Kirara."

Walking outside to call his mother in to see her grandchildren, Shippo announced happily, "Now I am truly blessed." as he took in his family and friends surrounding them.


	4. Tricking A Trickster

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, only this plot line.**

**A/N: Happy Birthday Bobby aka Shippo-Chan! :D**

_Summary: _

_Shippo practices his homework assignment from the fox demon academy and thinks he messed it up. Kirara isn't a very happy neko, when she ends up becoming an unexpected participant. Shippo also wonders if maybe he shouldn't have played so many tricks on his fellow classmates._

**Tricking a Trickster:**

Shippo floated down from the air in his balloon-like form announcing, excitedly, "I did it. I finally made rank nineteen!" He landed in Kagome's outstretched arms with a grin plastered across his face.

She hugged him close. "Congratulations Shippo, that's great." She brushed an affectionate kiss across his forehead and then bent over to place him on the ground.

Kirara ran around in circles by her feet and voiced her agreement with a mew.

Noticing that the others were not around, Shippo stared at his motherly figure. "Uh Kagome… Where is everybody?"

She blinked and snapped her fingers. "Oh that's right! Sango and Miroku are waiting by the well because Inuyasha and I are returning to my time for my little brother's birthday celebration."

Shippo frowned. "How long will you be gone?" He didn't like when Kagome left, because he was worried he'd never see her again. That and Inuyasha usually picked on him more whenever she wasn't around.

She ruffled his hair affectionately. "Only a couple of days," she said, watching him chew his bottom lip. Guessing that he was nervous, she reassured, "Don't worry, Inuyasha is staying with me the whole time this trip, so you will have plenty of time to relax without him picking on you."

Shippo sighed heavily. He lowered his eyes to the ground and scuffed his paw in the dirt. He was happy that Inuyasha wouldn't be around to pick on him, but he always missed Kagome while she was gone.

Kagome knelt to hug the little tyke and soothed, "Don't worry Shippo we will be back before you know it." Proud of his accomplishment she added, "And since you've passed I'll make sure to bring you back a special treat."

He perked up and asked, "Really?" staring at her with hopeful eyes.

"I Promise." She grinned.

His eyes lit up and he pumped his fist in the air. "Cool!"

Kagome chuckled and then gave him a serious look. "But, you have to promise to behave for Sango while I'm gone, k?"

Shippo grinned at her and stuck out his hand. "Deal."

Kagome shook his hand. "Good." She pulled her pack on and walked into Kaede's village, where Inuyasha was watching her weed the garden.

"Okay Inuyasha, I'm ready to go."

He huffed and shoved his hands into the sleeves of his fire rat haori. "It's about time. The sooner we get back, the sooner we can continue looking for Naraku."

She rolled her eyes. "Would you give it a rest already, Inuyasha? A couple days of relaxation isn't going to end the world."

He huffed and followed her over to the well mumbling, "Don't bet on it."

Kagome turned to face him with a hand planted firmly on her hip. "Inuyasha…" She raised an eyebrow.

He swallowed nervously as his amber gaze darted towards her_. 'Oh no… not that voice...' _His triangular ears flattened against his head.

He dreaded what would most likely come next. That tone combined with that look, scared him, because it was usually followed by an impromptu sit.

When he realized he didn't get face planted, he lowered his eyes to the ground and brushed past her. "Yeah yeah, let's just get going already." He mumbled, trying not to upset her any further.

Shaking her head in exasperation the future priestess followed him into the well.

Miroku looked at Sango and quirked a single brow, commenting, "It would appear that Inuyasha is getting rather anxious."

She nodded and proceeded to clean her weapon with a special oil and cloth. "I think we all are."

"Indeed," Miroku sighed and placed his staff on the ground before him. He pressed his back against the well, with his hands face up on his knees, and the fingers pinched together. He closed his eyes and focused on clearing his mind.

Shippo blinked and thought a little sad, _'She's gone again.'_

Sensing her friend's sadness, Kirara mewled and nudged his hand with her head, while she climbed in his lap staring at him.

He blinked and stared into the fire-neko's eyes for a minute.

She mewed to him and butted her head against his chin.

He smiled and scratched behind her ears. "Thanks Kirara." He rose to his feet. "Come on let's go play."

She mewed and followed after him as he ran towards the river bank.

Shippo laughed and his little legs pumped up and down while he ran towards the open field by the flowing water.

He turned and ran backwards so that he could watch Kirara running towards him. He secretly enjoyed watching her fur blow in the wind as she ran- especially the way her little body moved fluidly as her paws pounded the ground, and her two tails swayed from side to side behind her.

He hadn't told anyone yet, but he was starting to notice all kinds of things about her lately.

Things that he wouldn't normally pay attention to – for instance, the way her fur shimmered in the sunshine with a hint of blue in the black covering the tips of her ears, paws, and around the tails. Or the way her eyes seemed to lit up with happiness whenever she was around her mistress. He really enjoyed watching her eyes brighten.

He continued running backwards and challenged, "Come and get me if you can." Turning to run straight and increasing his speed. He laughed as he felt his red hair flying in the wind.

He really enjoyed playing tag with Kirara. She was the closest thing he had to a friend his age. There were so many things that he enjoyed about her. She was playful, and brave, and strong.

He liked her fur and how warm it was when they snuggled eve without being near the fire. And he liked the purring noise she made when his head rested against her stomach when she laid on her side.

The list just went on and on.

At his challenge, Kirara mewled and quickly ran around to try and cut him off. Seeing that he was distracted for some reason, she quietly moved to the side of him. She pushed back on her hind legs and then leapt forward, using the muscles in her tiny legs to propel her toward her target.

Shippo had become lost so deep in his thoughts, that he was knocked off his feet when her little furry body slammed into his, sending them rolling across the ground and down the small hill, to land in a heap of tangled limbs, with both of them panting.

Shippo closed his eyes trying not to get dizzy and focused on his breathing. The slight weight of his friend on his chest impaired his breathing a little, so when his head stopped feeling like it was spinning, he used his arms to push her off to the side, explaining, "Kirara, I can't breathe."

She mewled and lay over on her side still breathing deeply, as she lowered her head to the ground. She licked his cheek affectionately and stared into his eyes, as if to ask if he was okay.

Shippo blinked and then smiled. "I'm okay Kirara. What about you?"

She jumped up and began dancing around him in circles and then playfully pounced on him.

He laughed and said, "Yeah I guess that was kind of fun." Before adding sternly, "No more for now, okay." As he sat up and pulled some things out of his pocket.

He looked at her questioning gaze and replied, "I have some homework to do before my next lesson."

Kirara sat back licking her paws and mewed.

He chuckled, "Thanks Kirara." He stared at the items in his hand and said, "Now let's see… I think I'm supposed to mix the green pellet and the blue pellet with the yellow powder and some water."

He carried his stuff over to the water and scooped some fresh water into the tiny jar.

He voiced_, "_Now, how much of the powder was I supposed to use again?" He pursed his lips as he thought back to class and smirked, _'Oh yeah!'_

He happily added half of the yellow powder into the bottle.

Kirara followed him and mewed tilting her head to the side.

Shippo blinked at her question and said, "Yeah Kirara, I'm sure, okay. Now stand back." He popped the green and blue pellets into the water and capped the bottle. He then shook it vigorously, watching as the smoke and water mixed into a concoction.

'_Looks like it's working,'_ he thought excitedly and continued to shake the bottle.

His eyes widened as the jar exploded in his hand and the contents splashed all over he and Kirara.

Kirara mewed in annoyance at stared at him with a 'Why am I wet?' type of look.

Shippo's eyes widened as he said, that's not what was supposed to happen.

He squeaked as he and Kirara started expanding and he felt something like hot air filling his insides.

His eyes widened as he reached for Kirara and they started floating into the air. He wailed, "This is not supposed to happen!" starting to get a little freaked out.

"Kirara stay with me," he ordered.

She responded by sending him a glare and an angry mew.

Shippo assured, "I'm sorry Kirara. This wasn't supposed to happen. It should have waited until I drank it and then changed me into a different color."

Kirara sent him a glare and started giving him the silent treatment, as they continued expanding and floating high into the air.

Shippo huffed, "Oh come on Kirara, it's not like I did it on purpose or something."

Thinking back to how he'd been playing tricks on his classmates a few weeks ago, he sighed and thought_, 'Maybe this is my punishment for tricking everyone lately?'_

Kirara continued to ignore him, not even dignifying his apology with a mew.

They floated over towards the well and Shippo yelled, "Sango, help us!"

Her eyes widened and she tossed a rope up to him, instructing, "Grab it Shippo!"

His tiny arm flailed around the side of his big belly and managed to catch the rope. "Now what," he cried frantically.

Sango tugged him down towards her and when his foot was in reach Miroku grabbed his foot and tied the rope around his ankle.

Sango then yelled for Kirara to stay put while she tied another rope around the neko's foot and anchored them to keep them from floating away.

Miroku asked wide eyed, "Shippo what did you do this time?"

Shippo defended, "Nothing Miroku, I swear. It was a homework assignment that went wrong."

Miroku frowned and asked suspiciously, "A homework assignment, eh?"

Shippo nodded explaining, "It was homework to be done before my next class, but it didn't work like it was supposed to."

Realization dawned on Miroku and he busted out laughing and grabbed his stomach because it hurt from laughing so hard.

Catching on Sango joined him in the laughing fest.

Kirara glared at them both, still remaining silent.

Shippo wailed, "Hey! What's so funny?" Not happy about obviously being left out of the loop.

Miroku took several minutes to compose himself and grinned saying, "The fact is that I've never heard of the fox demon academy assigning homework."

As he registered Miroku's words Shippo's brows furrowed in confusion.

Miroku started laughing again.

Sango chortled, "Looks they finally decided to get you back Shippo." and continued laughing.

Shippo's eyes widened and he stared at his inflated body, and the inflated body of his best friend, as realization finally dawned on him.

The look on the face of the self proclaimed trickster caused the demon slayer and monk to both start laughing all over again.

**A/N: Okay there it is, enjoy! XD**


End file.
